History and Legends
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: Percy and Annabeth prepare for an essay together. Inspired by my own battles with homework. Read and review. I'd really appreciate it.
**A/N- I'll see you at the end of the tale, if you make it.**

'History is the study of past, and contrary to the popular beliefs has much more to it than just memorizing of dates. History is about learning of how culture, legends and public opinions have evolved over the years.

Legends, however, are different from history. For one thing, they are something that change with the opinion of the storyteller. Most cultures have a rich collection of legends and myths ranging from stories of numerous gods and their adventures to plights of simple peasants and divine help often provided to these virtuous humans.

The major purpose of legends was to impart certain guidelines about how one was supposed to behave, how the gods and kings must be honoured, and what was necessary to ensure that one remained his enough to achieve heaven after death. The greatest fear of almost every person alive was that they would somehow offend the immortal beings who would have them placed in hell for all eternity as punishment. This is probably why the beliefs and legends of all early civilizations display uncanny similarities, because humans has always preached essentially the same ideals.

Another major purpose of legends was entertainment. At the end of the day, families would gather and the best storyteller of the village would weave fascinating tales, and all would listen with delight. These stories would pass on generation to generation till they had little of the original tale left in them.

Most legends were initially built around some fragment of truth or rumours, but after being subjected to the whims of countless storytellers, it is hard to know what the initial idea was. It is at this point that historians are vital. They study myths, folk tasks and legends and attempt to decipher the truth.

The Trojan war is a suitable example of how tales get twisted with time. A long time ago, there was an ancient city-state on the coast of Turkey, across the sea from Sparta. This city-state was named Troy. At one time, Troy and the other Greek city-states were pretty good friends. But times had changed.

The city of Troy was protected by a high wall built around the city. Some parts of the wall were 20 feet high! There were gates in the wall to let people in and out but it provided great defense for the people of Troy. It gave the Trojan warriors a relatively safe place to stand, while they rained arrows down on the people below, who were trying to break into the city.

The Greek warriors had been trying to breach the wall around Troy for about ten years. The Greeks could not find a way in, and the Trojans did not seem able to drive the Greeks away.

Odysseus, a Greek general, had an idea. His plan was to build a horse, a beautiful and huge wooden horse, and leave it outside the gate. Then, the entire Greek army would pretend to leave, as if they had finally admitted defeat. But the horse would be hollow. Thirty men would be hiding inside. That's what they did.

As the Greek warriors sailed away, the people of Troy rushed outside, cheering. They found the horse. Fortunately, they did not try to burn the horse. They dragged the horse inside the city gates to keep it on display, which is just what the Greek general thought they would do - gloat.

That night, while the Trojan people were sleeping, the men hiding inside the wooden horse climbed out and opened the gates. The waiting Greek army entered Troy. That was the end of Troy.

This is probably what actually happened. But anyone who had read the retelling of the Trojan war by Homer will know that this was not how the Ancient Greeks remembered the tale. They believed that Troy fell because the gods deemed it so, and that the earthly version of the war was actually a quarrel among the Olympians. It was only after taking into account these legends and other historical evidences that it was possible to pierce together the few facts among fanciful tales.

Thus we see how history and legend are closely linked with one other and the study of our past can be a fascinating and delightful experience.'

'Are you done yet?', asked Percy when Annabeth appeared to have ended her essay.

'Yup! You like it?'

'Well...'

Annabeth made a face.

'I get it. You're bored.'

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

'Let's just grab some lunch.'

 **A/N- Well, that was pretty much rubbish but I had a strong wish to post it. Review?**


End file.
